Friends Reunited
by Gemini girl 96
Summary: Cammie and Zach were once best friends.That is until Zach disappears and so does Cammie's Dad. Will they ever meet again? Is Cammie's Dad alive? And now Cammie's a spy, will she try and get her Dad back or follow her Mum's orders?Is Dee Dee really annoying? Will the be Jammie or Zammie?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Gallagher story!**

**Popped into my head and I started to write, turned into the start of a story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- my best friend!

CPOV

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan! I am 7 years old and I live in Washington (for now) with my parents. Me and my parents tend to move around a lot because of their jobs. But I don't mind! Cause they have cool jobs.

I know what you're thinking; it has to be a seriously cool job! Or whose job is cool?

Well my parents and my Aunt Abby are spies! Yes spies and one day that is what I hope to be. My dad says I'll be the best spy ever. This is known because of the Christmas that had just past.

_Flashback_

_I had heard my mum and dad talking quietly last night when they thought I was asleep. I was meant to be asleep but I was hungry. My excuse is I'm a growing girl or I like food sue me. My favourite one which I often said to my parents is if you want me to be a great spy I have to have a good diet so I can grow up and be strong (flexing my invisible muscles)._

_Anyways, I was on the landing when I heard them talking, so I stopped and listened. If I was caught I'd say this was great practice for the future. _

"_Ok, so I'll buy her the presents tomorrow,"_

"_Thank you, now you do know where the mall is right?_

"_Rachel, I'm a trained spy and even if I didn't know where it was I'd be able to find it,"_

"_Left or right at the crossing five blocks away?"_

"_Left,"_

"_Wrong it's right."_

_Now I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't be listening, but sometimes dad gets me amazing presents and sometimes he doesn't. And he teases me by singing; I know what you've got!_

_So I'm going to follow them._

_Next day…._

_I was following my dad through the mall, hoping I didn't get caught, hiding behind objects and blending in with the other kids. _

_So far my dad had got me some really nice clothes, books that would help me in spy life, a locket, some really cool gadgets that I am going to get more of and a helicopter. It's a toy, but my dad probably brought it for me because he wanted to play with it. He also brought me some sweets! That he is eating. Ok he didn't buy me all of those sweets but some!_

_Christmas day…_

_Before opening everything, I would name what it is and say thank you afterwards. My parents, Aunt and some of the work friends sat there confused._

"_Cammie, you named nearly all of them correct, how do you know what they are?" my mum asked giving me the combination of the sweetie I love you and you better tell me eyes._

"_Well, I heard you and dad talking that dad should go to the mall and get me presents. And I really wanted to know what they were. So I followed Daddy to the mall and saw what he brought me, but it's not my fault I had to do it, plus its good practice for the future,"_

_My dad went into shock, everyone else laughed._

"_You got tailed by a 7 year old girl and didn't even notice!"_

"_In my defence she is my blood, so she is naturally good, Abigail,"_

"_Whatever Matthew,"_

"_Dad,"_

"_Yes sweetie," _

"_Where are the sweets?"_

_End Flashback _

So at the moment, my parents are downstairs, talking about their next mission while I am upstairs in my room bored out of my mind!

Running downstairs, I passed a window showing a park, with swings! The swings are my favourite part of the park.

"MUM! DAD!"

"Hey kiddo what's up?"

"Mum, I'm really really bored, can I go to the park, please!"

"Cammie…"

"I promise I'll be careful! I'll use a move that dad showed me if someone hurts me,"

"Cam, I wouldn't the move is dangerous but legal kind of,"

"Ok, then but put on your cardigan first please,"

"Ok, love ya bye!"

I shot off to the park, I needed this time to myself, I needed to breathe and get out of the house. Jumping on the swing, I started swinging as high as I could, I was really high! I was going to go over one day, over the bars and the top that would be cool, maybe I could do it? Yeah I could, but just when I started to push myself even more I was thrown off the swing!

"Hey!" I complained, seriously I had landed in mud.

"Get lost loser!" the two girls started laughing and jumped on the swings, while I sat in the mud, dejected.

"Hey, are you ok?" I looked up into a pair of deep emerald green eyes that looked at me with concern. Grabbing my hand he pulled me to a bench away from those girls that where now just sitting on the swing, gawking at us.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes to get a look at the boy. He had dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, that complemented his green eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white top with a black hoodie over the top. He also had a smirk on his face.

"My name's Zach, are you ok?" he asked again

"I'm fine and I'm Cammie,"

We both grinned at each other before running off to play in the park. We played for hours. When it started to get dark, we both agreed to go home.

"Cams?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you tomorrow, here at 12?"

"Ok"

"Zach?"

"Yeah Cam?"

"I think you're my new best friend,"

"That's good cause your mine too."

**Ok so this is when Cammie and Zach are both 7 and are currently living in Washington DC.**

**Next chapter coming up!**

**Please Review **

**Tasha ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it **

_Previously…_

"_Cams?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I see you tomorrow, here at 12?"_

"_Ok" _

"_Zach?"_

"_Yeah Cam?" _

"_I think you're my new best friend,"_

"_That's good cause your mine too."_

Chapter 2

CPOV (Cammie is 11)

Me and Zach are still best friends. As it turns out we are still in Washington because both my mum and dad like it here. I was happy, because I got to stay with Zach.

We were both in 6th grade and both happy together. We had few other friends, but our friendship was closer. We were doing tests at the moment and I was really worried. Not because of the tests but for dad.

Dad had gone a mission, and I was scared like always but this time I had a bad feeling, just as mum was and so was mum. Mum was never scared, never, so it was obvious something was up.

I was really worried for Zach as well. His mum was really mean and never at home. When Zach came round my house a few years ago, my parents were worried and always offered for him to come to our house. It was strange because Zach's mum did the same. Except I got a bad vibe from Zach's mum.

Zach had bruises and his arm and he told me it was his mum way of teaching him things, even though the things were bad and he ignored them.

My dad's friend came round with Abby. She was acting strange with him. It looked like she was flirting with him, and they laughed a lot. Joe (dad's friend) was watching me and Zach a lot for some reason. Abby, mum and Joe would ask us questions but we didn't answer because we thought it was weird.

There was a knock on the door, and was open to reveal Zach's child minder telling him to come home.

Minutes later my mum got a phone call and then broke down crying. Abby and Joe started talking to her, asking questions and comforting her.

I ran over to the phone to find out was going on.

"Hello?"

"Who's this please?"

"I'm Cammie, why is my mum crying?"

The person on the phone made a loud sigh before talking to me again.

"Sweetheart, your daddy has gone MIA; do you know what that means?"

"That he is missing right?"

"Yes,"

"Well where is he?"

"We don't know but we suspect that he has gone."

"Gone where?"

"Can you give the phone to your mum?"

"Mum's crying, when do I get to see Daddy?"

Abby snatched the phone out of my hand, walking out the room, talking to the person on the phone. My mum was crying into Joe's shoulder, as if all hope in the world was gone. Joe looked up behind me where Abby stood.

"Cammie, come here,"

I did as I was told.

"Cammie darling, your dad has gone MIA, that means he's gone missing,"

"I know,"

"Cammie, I don't think you understand we can't find him…"

"He's a pavement artist of course you can't!"

"Honey listen, he's been missing for a while. We think he might be gone."

"Where? Where has dad gone?"

"Heaven, we've told you about heaven haven't we."

"Dad's not in heaven though,"

"Cammie, we think you daddy has gone to heaven because…"

She didn't have to finish, I may be 11, but I understood. I ran out the house, over to Zach's house, which was only 5 minutes away.

Tears were running down my face as I banged on the door. But no one answered.

That was because that was the last day I saw Zachary Goode.

**Ok, so next chapter I might do her first day at Gallagher but I'm debating. Joe will come in like he will in the books.**

**Zach will come back in the story, and I want to know how you think he should react.**

**When Abby comes in it will be similar to the book but I'm going to mix it up.**

**Do you want a different POV? Who? Please tell me!**

**Final question do you want Cammie's dad to live?**

**Please Review!**

**Tasha ^_^**


End file.
